


fallen far from glory, reckless and so hungered

by ManaWyrm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Bottom!Sam, Choking, Cock Worship, Collars, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, Top!Bucky, Wax Play, Wing Kink, mild Dom/Sub, ropes, safe words, short collection of kinks and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaWyrm/pseuds/ManaWyrm
Summary: A short collection of kinks explored by Dom!Bucky and Sub!Sam. More tags may be added as more chapters are completed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Wax play

Sam didn’t consider himself someone who was easily befuddled, but even he had to admit he had no idea why Bucky had insisted he shaved everything. And he most certainly meant _everything._ He tried not to focus on the way his sweatpants rubbed against his bare legs and the way his cotton shirt fluttered lightly against his smooth stomach as he walked around the Avengers compound. It was weird, and even weirder still when he showered and he could feel the water running down his exposed skin. 

Sam knocked on Bucky’s door loudly and waited a moment before opening the door. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him. It wasn’t like the other Avengers didn’t know he and Bucky were a thing, but he didn’t want to broadcast it all the time either. 

The room was empty, the bed made up like usual and nothing else out of the ordinary except for the ridiculous amount of colored candles on the bedside table. Sam walked closer, picking one of the candles up so he could read the label printed on a paper wrapped around the cylinder. 

‘Blacklight soy candle 

Low temp 

Safe for play!

BONDAGE BLUE’

He placed the candle back down, picking up each candle to read the labels. They all said the same thing except for the color names would change to things like ‘ELECTRO-PLAY YELLOW’, ‘SLAVE PINK’, and ‘ROPE RED’. He was picking up another candle when he heard the door open and close. The lights turned off and a lamp by his head was turned on, filling the room with purple light that caused the candle in his hand to glow. Sam turned his head to face his boyfriend as he came to stand next to him, gently removing the candle from his grasp. 

“Hey,” Sam rasped, the heat pooling in his stomach as he realized what Bucky’s plans were for the night.

“Hey yourself, darling,” Bucky mumbled into Sam’s neck as he littered kisses there. “Up for play tonight?”

Sam tilted his head to give the other better access to his neck and let out a sound of pleasure. “Yes, sir. Play with me.”

“Safe word?”

“Neon”

“Good boy.”

Bucky swatted Sam’s butt and bit his earlobe gently. “Lay down on your back. Arms up. You know the drill, sweetheart.” 

The younger man climbed onto the bed, fluffing the pillows and placing them in the correct position so he’d be comfortable. He raised his arms above his head, resting them against the headboard per Bucky’s instructions. He gazed at Bucky as the other man made quick work of tying his arms together from the elbows up with baby blue silk rope and then quickly stripped Sam of his clothes with no resistance. Once Bucky was satisfied with his work he stepped back and grinned wickedly at his boyfriend.

“You look so beautiful like this, sweetheart. So corruptible; so defenseless. Do you know that, darling?”

Sam bit his lip coyly causing Bucky to chuckle. “Of course you know.”

Bucky sat between Sam’s spread legs and leaned over to grab the purple candle and the lighter. He lit the candle, watching as the flame licked at the wick, slowly causing the wax to start melting. His hand hovered only just under a foot from Sam’s skin as he calmly tilted the candle. 

Sam immediately groaned and arched his back when the wax hit the middle of his chest. His groans turned to breathy gasps as Bucky changed courses with the candle and dripped it over his nipples. Sam could feel his cock harden as spirals were painted over his pec with the wax and he threw his head back. 

“Do you like it, baby?”

“Yes,” Sam hissed out. “Yes, I love it, sir. Please give me more, sir.”

Bucky hummed in approval as he lit the red candle. He kissed just under Sam’s ribcage before letting the wax drip on the younger man’s stomach. Sam cursed quietly as he felt the warmth seeping into him the same way a warm coffee does on a cold winter day. It was overly comforting and pleasurable at the same time; it was driving Sam nuts. He peered down to watch Bucky as he lit another candle.

“Is,” Sam started, biting his lip so he didn’t start laughing. “Is that a star?”

“Don’t make me force you to be obedient, Samuel,” Bucky warned without looking up from the design he was creating on Sam’s skin.

“I’m not disobeying, sir. I was just curious. Star - Star like on the shield?”

Bucky pinched Sam’s right nipple roughly, causing the other man to buck and arch wildly. “No more questions.”

Sam whimpered his submission, choosing to focus again on the feeling of the wax dripping on his lower stomach. He could feel Bucky shift his attention to his thighs and let warm splashes set on his thighs, the color of the wax lighting up under the black light. His whimper was replaced by a cry of pleasure when he felt the first bit of hot wax splash onto his hard cock and slide down the underside of it. It felt like there were scorching tears slithering down his incredibly erect dick as Bucky continued to let the wax drip over the sensitive head and spill over. He cried out again when he felt the heat hit his balls and tugged at the silk ropes. 

Sam looked at Bucky when he felt his boyfriend pull away, already opening his mouth to protest the loss. The older man pressed a finger against his lips before he could say anything.

“Sssh, honey. I promise it’s not over yet,” Bucky cooed. 

Sam watched as Bucky lit the pink candle and then pushed it into Sam’s bound hands. 

“Hold that, sweetheart, and don’t drop it. If you drop it you risk lighting the whole bed on fire, and that wouldn’t be much fun, would it?”

Sam shook his head, grasping at the candle tightly, already able to feel the wax dripping down his fingers. Bucky wiped away most of the wax from Sam’s cock, although there were still smears of glowing blue and purple as he wrapped his hand around the erection. He languidly began stroking Sam’s cock, despite the younger man’s pleas. 

“Come on. Please, _sir_ ,” Sam moaned, thrashing his head on the pillow beneath him. “ I want it; I want you!”

Bucky tsked with a smirk when Sam started babbling and picked up the pace, making sure to swipe his thumb across the slit every few strokes. His hand was slick with Sam’s sweat and the remaining wax as he jerked the man off. With the added pleasure of the wax flowing down his hands and the dried wax on his skin, it wasn’t long before Sam was coming violently in Bucky’s hand. 

Sam tried to even out his breathing as Bucky took the candle from his hands, blowing out the flame, and untied his arms from the silk rope. His boyfriend settled down next to him, pulling him close and kissing his heated cheeks. He felt Bucky’s hand petting his abdomen. 

“Want me to run you a bath, darling?” Bucky softly inquired.

“In a moment,” Sam responded as he snuggled closer. “This is going to be a bitch to clean up. You know that, right?”

Bucky chuckled lowly in his ear. “Yeah, but it was worth it.”


	2. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky indulges Sam's knife kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knife Play/Knife Kink

Bucky traced a finger against the inside of Sam’s wrist and up his arms to just below his shoulder where the soft pink ribbon ended in a big bow. He smirked and lightly backed Sam up so the younger man was lying on the bed, arms beneath him. The ex-assassin grabbed the rest of the ribbon he had cut off and tied Sam’s ankles to the back of his thighs, his knees spread for easy access to his body. He leaned down to kiss the other’s left collarbone, stroking Sam’s warm and muscular stomach covered in a light t-shirt. 

“Test?”

Sam wiggled on the bed, unable to break from the ribbons bounding his arms and legs, and huffed noisily.

“I need you to stay super still during this,” Bucky advised, opening his pocket to grasp the knife within and slowly baring it. “If you move too much, I could accidentally hurt you.”

Sam bit his lip, pupils dilating as he caught the gleam off of the knife. He nodded and eyed the delicate design. The knife was shaped more like a mini sword than a knife, with a hilt obviously designed after an Arthurian sword. However, one side of the blade was dull while the other side was sharp, and where the hilt and blade should’ve met was metal forged into a fancy, sprawling, curling design. 

Bucky grabbed Sam’s cotton t-shirt and with swift movements cut the offending article off. The submissive’s man breath started to come in quicker as he focused on his boyfriend cutting off his underwear and throwing it across the room. His dick was painfully hard, precum dripping from the head and down the underside. 

Sam nearly arched right off the bed when Bucky suddenly took his cock in his mouth, but Bucky warned him by digging the edge of the blade into his thigh. 

“Oh god,” he choked out as he felt the blade being dragged against his thigh, not nearly enough to draw blood but it stung just right. 

Bucky chuckled, sending vibrations down Sam’s cock, before pulling back and lapping gently at the weeping slit. He mouthed down the length of it, sucking gently and tracing Sam’s pelvis bone with the knife. He could feel Sam tensing up and pulled back completely, spit dripping down his chin as he licked his lips fiendishly. He moved the knife to Sam’s chest, scratching loops and flourished spirals, careful to drag the knife  _ just on this side of painful  _ over the dark nipples and hardened muscles. 

Bucky placed his metal hand in the middle of Sam’s chest as the other man tried to arch again, causing him to stay in place. 

“I already told you, beautiful,” the older man warned. “If you move too much, I might accidentally draw blood. I don’t want to do that. Not when you look so much better like this.”

He dug the blade in a little rougher and dragged an angry red line down Sam’s torso, stopping just above where the pubic hair had started growing back in. Bucky could tell that Sam was just about at his limit and stabbed the knife into bedside table, causing the other to startle.

Bucky leaned in to kiss the tears that had started to gather at the corner of Sam’s eyes, petting his hands up and down his sensitive sides. 

“I can’t stand it anymore, baby. I need you,” he growled in Sam’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe. 

He fumbled for the lube, slicking up a finger and pressing it against his boyfriend’s tight entrance. He pressed the finger in slowly, sitting back and still petting Sam’s side. 

“Don’t,” Sam croaked, tears trickling down his face. 

Bucky froze, a cold wave turning his body into wiggling, free floating fish, as he feared that he had finally, truly hurt Sam. 

“I just want you inside me already.”

The ex-assassin released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He smiled warmly down at the other. He removed the finger and haphazardly shoved his pants and boxers to the floor before tearing his shirt off. He slicked up his own cock with lube before positioning himself between Sam’s thighs. Gently he pushed himself inside the tight heat, gasping. 

Sam cried out, bucking against the taller man. Bucky lifted his boyfriend forcefully until he was seated on his lap, arms still tied behind his back and unable to grab onto anything as the older man viciously started fucking up into him. He threw his head back, moaning unabashedly at the onslaught, Bucky’s fingernails digging into his hips. His moans ascended into howls of pleasure as Bucky found his prostate and doubled down on his efforts to wreck him. 

Sam came in thick ropes against Bucky’s stomach and chest, crying when the hyper-sensitivity set in while Bucky continued to ram into his ass. He sniffled, eyes rolled back, when his boyfriend finally stilled, letting go deep inside him. 

“I love you,” Bucky mumbled into Sam’s shoulder as shaky fingers came around to untie the ribbon from his arms before moving to untie his legs. 

Sam fell backwards with a deep, satisfied sigh. He smirked as he watched his boyfriend’s pale ass walk away from him to the bathroom. He heard the water being turned on and closed his eyes, stretching his appendages and rubbing his arms. In less than 5 minutes Sam felt Bucky picking him up gently, bridal style, and carrying him to the bathroom to set him in the water filled tub. He opened his eyes when he felt the other man climb in behind him and pull Sam to his chest. 

Bucky rubbed his hands against Sam’s arms, surveying them to make sure that he hadn’t tied the ribbon too tightly. Sam sighed again, letting the warmth of the water soothe his aches. 

“Hey,” Sam whispered as he his head fell back against Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Hm?”

“I love you too.”

Bucky didn’t respond other than dropping a kiss on Sam’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "The Wild Boys" by Duran Duran. Come scream about SamBucky with me on tumblr at [gayoccultism](https://gayoccultism.tumblr.com/).


End file.
